Dance with Wolves
by Shadowheart51
Summary: Akihito is fed up with Asami once in for all but he still wants to be friends with him. When Akihito's friend comes into town for a couple of months on a tour Aki is elated. Asami has a new interest in his sights but Feilong stands in his way. What will become of this situation?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Finder Series.

* * *

Chapter One

Akihito placed the last box into the living room of his new apartment. He was done with Asami and his games. He was going to stay here and not with Asami.

Asami, just wasn't right for him and his ways. He could barely change the man. He was tired of getting caught up in his business and getting hurt just because he was with him.

Akihito began to unpack when his phone rang. He sighed and sat down on the couch to answer it.

"Hello?" Akihito said into the cell without looking at the name first.

"Aki?" a tentative soft voice said over the receiver.

Akihito's eyes widened. "Luna? This is Luna Reeves, isn't it?" he asked.

A gentle laugh could be heard and then the person replied, "Yes, silly it is me."

"Luna. I can't believe it. It's been a few months since I've talked to you and two years since I've seen you." Akihito said.

"I know and I'm sorry Aki. I've been real busy and getting myself hurt too." the voice, Luna Reeves replied.

"Same here." Akihito muttered and the two laughed softly. "So, why did you call?"

There was a pause and shuffling could be heard in the background, as well as someone call out the girl on the phone's name. "Well, I'll be coming into Tokyo for part of my tour. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up and show me around the city. If you're not busy? I don't want to burden you if you are." Luna replied.

"Don't be silly. You could never be a burden. I'd be happy to show you around. When are you coming?" Akihito replied.

"Um, day after tomorrow." Luna replied.

"Awesome! Just text me your address or a meeting place when you are ready to be shown around." Akihto said, smiling brightly.

Luna laughed. "Okay, I will." Someone yelled her name again. "Sorry, Aki. I have to go. They're impatient."

"It's okay. It's good to hear from you. I love you. Can't wait to see you." Aki said.

"Same here. I needed to hear your voice... I love you too. See you soon." Luna said. "Til then, my friend."

"Til then, Angel." Aki replied.

The lines went dead.

Akihito smiled brightly for the first time in months.

* * *

THREE DAY LATER...

Golden eyes behind dark sunglasses watched quietly from outside the small restaurant near the hotel she had settled in the night before as Akihito walked down the street, camera bag slung over his shoulder.

"Luna?" Akihito said as he walked up to the girl.

Golden eyes brightened and a small smile appeared on the girl's lips. "Hello, Aki." she greeted.

"Oh my, look at you!" Aki exclaimed hugging her tight.

Luna Reeves was a young woman at 22 years old like Aki. She had mid-back length raven black hair with red and golden tips and golden eyes. She was slightly shorter then Akihito and quite slender. Her skin was pale but pretty and she wore a teal three quarter sleeved shirt that left her shoulders and collarbone exposed with black jeans and combat boots.

Luna laughed softly. "Look at yourself, my friend. How have you been?" she asked tilting her head much like a puppy would.

Akihito sat down with a sigh then and once Luna was sitting across from him he launched into what had all happened between him meeting Asami and getting tangled up with him.

Luna kept quiet, letting Akihito speak, listening diligently like she always did with those she cared for.

Once Aki was done Luna asked, "So you moved out?"

Akihito nodded. "Yeah. I really can't take it anymore."

"You always were a trouble maker." Luna laughed softly making Aki smile. "My sweet trouble maker huh? Always was getting in a fight to protect my honor."

Aki laughed then. "Well, you didn't stick up for yourself then so someone had to. You were always so nice and gentle to people. You didn't want to hurt anyone." He said.

Luna nodded quietly. "Unfortunately… I still thank you though… I'll see what I can do about the yakuza. I won't let him hurt you like that again and he'll have to answer to me. This fox has claws and teeth and I'm not afraid to use them now."

Akihito smiled and replied, "That's good. Thanks… Come on; let me show you around town now." He grabbed Luna's hand and tugged her out of her seat and raced down the sidewalk.

Luna laughed softly and followed her friend through the crowds.

* * *

AN: Edited 1/23/2019 - I fixed a couple of things.


End file.
